


I’m a really sad writer — Uniform

by siriussupremacy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, No Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, I'm Going to Hell, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriussupremacy/pseuds/siriussupremacy
Summary: straight up smut lol
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 14





	I’m a really sad writer — Uniform

I’m a really sad writer — Uniform

# I’m a really sad writer — Uniform

  
1.5M ratings  


  
277k ratings  


## See, that’s what the app is perfect for.

Sounds perfect  
Wahhhh, I don’t wanna  


  


[](https://siriussupremacy.tumblr.com/)

#  [I’m a really sad writer](https://siriussupremacy.tumblr.com/)

Claire | INFP? | x reader | no wolf star sorry :,( | [Sirius Black Wattpad Book](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256019069-the-center-of-all-things-good-sirius-black)

  * [Posts](https://siriussupremacy.tumblr.com/)
  * [Likes](https://siriussupremacy.tumblr.com/likes)
  * [Following](https://siriussupremacy.tumblr.com/following)
  * [Ask Claire Queations!](https://siriussupremacy.tumblr.com/ask)
  * [Send me something neat ](https://siriussupremacy.tumblr.com/submit)
  * [Archive](https://siriussupremacy.tumblr.com/archive)



##  [Uniform](https://siriussupremacy.tumblr.com/post/642050289042669568/uniform)

## Sirius Black x Fem! Reader

> [masterlist](https://siriussupremacy.tumblr.com/post/641955951123021824/updated-masterlist)

> Warnings: SMUT Dom!Sirius Sub!Fem reader oral (both parties giving and receiving) school girl kink but also not? Verbal exhibitionism, penetration (female receiving) (istg he’s getting pegged in fanfic though it’s unavoidable), choking lol, protected sex (yay!)

> **[InteractiveFics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fchrome.google.com%2Fwebstore%2Fdetail%2Finteractivefics%2Fpcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli&t=MWFjYTEyZjY1ODAyNTI1OWQ4NzM5NDE4MGQxYzhiMTZlM2NhNzljYywwYzVmYWE2YjEzZjNjMTc5MDU4OTY3NTc0OTA5ZjQxNGRmNTkzNDVi&ts=1612311032) **

> to use: enter name in enter name here box. If you need to change something other than y/n click that option. After you input y/l/n y/h etc, _**CLICK STORE THIS REPLACEMENT.** _all done good job!  
> 

**_YOUR POV:_ **

‘Shit,’ you thought ‘my uniform,’ you had put your uniform through the wash yesterday and… it shrunk. You didn’t have time to change, so you threw it on along with your robes, which hadn’t shrunk—pulling them tightly around you, concealing the much tighter and shorter uniform. You hurried to your last class. During lunch, your wonderful boyfriend had spilled orange juice down your front. Like any normal person would, you washed your uniform. But when you used magic to dry it…whoops.

You walked into potions and sat down. There was no way to cover your uniform while sitting, so you hoped Sirius wouldn’t notice. 

“Sorry about the umm orange juice y/n, ” he said, smiling nervously.

“It’s alright, you, ” you nodded, smiling at him.

Before you had time to start a conversation, Professor Slughorn began the lesson. 

“Umm Sirius, ” you said, “could you get the ingredients I’m having, ” you thought for a minute, “period cramps! Yeah, period cramps they’re _**so**_ bad this month, ” 

He nodded quickly, “Alright yeah, I’ll get you some tea and a heating pad when we get back to your dorm, ” he looked around briefly before pressing a kiss to your temple. You smiled.

He came back with the ingredients, and you got to work. The class ended quickly, although Sirius shot you a glance more often than not.

‘Did he figure it out?’ you thought, you ultimately shrugged it off ‘no, it’s probably fine,’

You walked with Sirius down the hall. You were halfway back to the y/h dorms. Your robes flew open at one point, but he didn’t seem to notice until he shoved you into a broom closet.

## LOL, NOW ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE MAGICALLY 18

“Sirius, what are you-” you began.

“What the _**fuck**_ happened to your robes y/n?” he groaned in your ear, pressing his hard-on against your crotch. 

“Sirius, ” you stuttered, “I washed them, and when I dried them, they just umm, ” you gestured to your uniform, “shrunk.” 

He groaned softly again, cupping your breasts. They were threatening to pop out of your shirt. (I have A cups, so I feel your confusion reading this.) Your skirt had ridden up, exposing the bottom of your ass. He wasted no time grabbing that next. 

“y/n,” he said breathily, “please let me. I need to, ” he leaned closer, whispering, “please,”

“Yes, I would really like that, the period thing was a lie by the way.” you said, finding it a little more challenging than usual to form sentences.

He chuckled softly, “I wouldn’t have cared either way, ” large hands massaged your inner thigh, causing you to gasp softly. He smirked, moving his hands further up your thigh.

“You really thought I wouldn’t notice, y/n? You thought I didn’t stare at your body all day, ” he grinned, “why do you think I’m so bad at concentrating, huh?” he slapped your ass, causing you to jump. He laughed.

“Sirius, ” you whispered, “what if someone walks in?” 

He rolled his eyes, “they chose to ruin their own day, ” he chuckled, “or, depending on what we’re doing, it might make their day, ” 

You groaned, ruffling his hair, “Sirius…” 

“Fine, ” he chuckled, “let’s walk back to your dorm while I have a giant hard-on, ” he shrugged, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

“Giant?” you teased, biting your lip.

He rolled his eyes once again “you’re on thin ice, little missy, ” he grabbed your chin and kissed you. “If I’m walking back like this, you should ditch the robe; it’s only fair, ” he smiled.

You turned red and began to take off his tie as he laughed.

“You’re _**very**_ persuasive, Mr. Black, ” you grinned.

He laughed, “and you’re **_very_** seductive, Miss. y/l/n.” 

You bit your lip and shed your robe completely, causing him to groan. 

“Fuck, ” he whispered as you gave him a little twirl. Before you could turn to face him, he pushed you against the wall and grabbed at your ass, breathing heavily.

“Are you gonna keep staring at me in my uniform? I thought I’d be naked by now, ” you grin.

He leaned in “hmm, I’d rather keep the uniform; it’s hot, ” he grinned. You rolled your eyes but undid the top buttons providing some access to your chest.

You gave him a look, “I’m _**not**_ calling you professor if that’s what you’re thinking,” 

He laughed. “I’m not into that, ” he took you by surprise, moving your underwear to the side and pushing a finger into you. Somewhere along the way, you had turned to face him. He watched your eyes roll back slightly at the sudden pleasure and listened closely for the soft moan that escaped your mouth.

He whispered in your ear, “I know we should use a silencing charm, but it would be **_so satisfying_** for the whole school to hear you moaning for my cock y/n.” you whimpered as he curled his finger slightly, brushing _**that**_ spot.

“Little miss perfect being a sweet little slut just for me, ” he leaned in to bite your neck. “it’s beautiful how desperate you get y/n, ” he said, his voice going down an octave, “ _ **my**_ perfect girl.” he whispered before raising his voice as his hand gripped your throat “ ** _Mine_**.” 

You were a mess; you wanted your clothes off. Now. But couldn’t bear to see Sirius slip out of this headspace. He was sweet and sensual, but the hand around your throat made you wetter than any beautiful words of adoration ever could. Not that you didn’t love it when he was sappy like that.

He grinned “let’s get to the good part, hm?” he whispered. 

He started moving his finger at an agonizingly slow pace for about ten seconds before gripping your throat harder and adding another finger. He began thrusting them in and out of you rapidly. You whimpered, pressing your face into his shoulder before the hand around your throat pushed your head back against the wall.

Using every ounce of energy you could summon, you squeaked out “silencing charm, ” 

He laughed darkly, “a muffling charm is the best you’re getting today, ” he grinned wickedly, “in fact, earlier this week, James came up with one that only works on teachers. I’m sure our fellow peers wouldn’t mind, and they definitely wouldn’t tell. They’d be racing back to their dorm to get off to your sweet voice, ” 

He muttered the charm, pointing his wand at the door; you quickly released the groan you were holding in; it echoed around the small room (most of the broom closets are stone).

“That’s it, ” he cooed “good girl, ” he praised using his thumb to rub your clit.

A small yelp escaped your mouth as his other hand grabbed your breasts through your shirt. 

“Sirius, ” you whimpered after about ten minutes of his ministrations “c-cum, ” you moaned.

He immediately stopped. Looking down at your shaking form.

“No, ” you said breathlessly “please, oh my God Sirius please, I need it please, ” you said looking up at him.

He grinned and whispered, “I want to savor the taste of your cum. You know good and well that I can do much more with my tongue than with my fingers, **_sweetheart_**.” 

He moved in between your legs, pulling down your underwear. His hot breath fanning over your center making you gasp. He pressed his lips to your thigh.

“This would be a great time to start begging y/n, ” he said, making sure you felt the vibrations on your thigh.

You begged shamelessly, “please, Sirius, I need your tongue, I need you to go down on me. I’ll do anything, Sirius, just please let me cum. Let me cum in your mouth, ” your face burned bright red as the filthy words spilled from your mouth.

“That’s a good girl, ” he whispered “what a perfect princess, ” he said before diving into your cunt.

His tongue licked up and down your slit. Occasionally stopping to flick your clit, causing you to moan and try to grind down on his face. He held your thighs tight, leaving bruises and causing you to whimper when he refused to let you sink onto his face.

Your hands flew to his hair when he sucked lightly on your clit; you let out a loud moan that anyone in the hallway could hear loud and clear. Another moan fled from your throat. His tongue briefly entered you, but it didn’t elicit the same reaction of his previous efforts. Your lackluster response frustrated him briefly. He grunted before filling you with two fingers and moving back up to your sweet spot. His goal had nothing to do with teasing you. He was desperate to lick up all of your cum.

The moans turned into sobs of pleasure, and it didn’t take long for your knees to buckle, eyes to roll back along with your head, and tug at his hair. He groaned, the vibrations causing you to let out something close to a scream. You whimpered as you sunk to the floor with him pushing him against the wall and undoing his pants. You kissed the firm bulge before taking as much as you could down your throat.

A whimper escaped his throat as he bucked his hips, causing you to gag slightly. However, he didn’t let you come up for air, you adjusted and began sucking and using your tongue to stimulate the head as much as you could.

It only took about five minutes of your soft lips around his dick before he yanked you up by your hair. You grinned at him; spit was dripping down your chin, your lips were swollen, and your cheeks were pink from the restricted airflow. He thought you were beautiful. His perfect slut, doing such an excellent job of pleasing him.

“Are you still on birth control, love?” he asked.

All you did was nod.

“Lay on your back y/n, ” he panted, “n-now.” 

You obliged, unbuttoning your shirt further. Honestly, Sirius didn’t care. All he cared about was thrusting into you and hearing your pretty moans and screams. And that’s just what Sirius did, thrusting into you as hard as possible. You cried out loudly as he stretched you, hitting the perfect spot every time. 

He held you down as he fucked you to keep you from hitting your head and so you couldn’t squirm away. He felt you clench around him, so he egged you on to get both of you close.

“My perfect sluts gonna cum, aren’t you? My pretty whore, my perfect girl, my beautiful girlfriend, my, ” he groaned and lost his train of thought, “go on, baby, cum. Cum for me. Only for me. I know you need to. Wearing that slutty little uniform got me so hard, baby. I tried to hold it in and jack off alone, but I _**needed**_ to fill you up. Fill your, ” he groaned loudly, “cunt with my cum, ” he gasped, “I can’t hold on, ” he groaned “y/n, ” he moaned, “I need you to cum for me, sweetheart.” 

The filth that spilled out of his mouth pushed you over the edge into your second orgasm. Sirius was close behind if not meeting your orgasm. You sobbed in pleasure once again. Letting the entire castle know that Sirius Black had fucked you senseless. Thick hot ropes of cum shot from his swollen cock. You felt it begin to fill you up. The warm liquid filling you was almost uncomfortable, but you liked it—a lot. 

You both laid there for a minute, panting. Sirius pulled you to his chest.

“You were so good, baby. Thank you so much. I love you y/n.” he whispered into the top of your head.

A large smile crept onto your face, “I love you too, Sirius. Thank you so much.” you kissed him gently.

You buttoned your top and pulled on your robes. Sirius zipped his pants and buckled his belt. 

“Ready to face the music?” he smirked.

“There’s no way someone waited out there this whole time. We’ve been in here for maybe thirty to forty-five minutes-ish?” you said.

Sure enough, when you walked out, three boys and a red-haired girl were waiting outside. Lily was smiling uncontrollably, James was smirking, Peter left immediately, and Remus looked… Disappointed. 

“That was disappointing, Sirius, ” Remus said blandly, “surely you can do better than that.”

“Well, moony, why don’t you give some tips if you’re such an expert, ” Sirius shot back.

Remus smirked. “I’ll give you a list of them by tomorrow, ” he said as he walked away.

Lily, unable to contain her excitement, grabbed y/n’s arm and pulled her towards the y/h dorms saying, “you have to tell me all about it, ” 

Sirius simply got a pat on the back and a ‘congrats man’ from James, who was a little disturbed by the whole ordeal, wondering how to do that to Lily, but too afraid to ask Sirius about the mechanics.

———————————————————————————————————–

A/N: exhibitionism should ALWAYS be completely consensual not only between partners but between those who are viewing it. However, this is a fanfic so there’s no harm done. DO NOT do this irl without everyone’s consent.  


Aaahhhh first smut on my acc! Yay!

[smut](https://siriussupremacy.tumblr.com/tagged/smut)


End file.
